The Night Warriors
by Mistress of Miroku
Summary: Kenji makes a long journey with his friends to save the human race until something tragic happens.


**_It was a cold morning for Kenji Kito, 19. What with his grandfather ill and demons threatening his village. His little sister Taya, 16, had gone out to find medicine herbs for their grandfather. Kenji had her go ahead and he'd catch up. He straped on his his rifle to his back and slipped his pistol in its pouch on his right ankle. He cracked open his grandfather's bedroom door; he was alseep._**

**_Kenji left the hut quitely and ran into the forest to catch up with Taya._**

**_"Taya!" he called pushing his way through the forest. "Taya, answer me!"_**

**_"Stop yelling," came a voice from up in a tree above him._**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_A girl about his age with long black hair and a moon shaped scar on her right cheek jumped out of the tree. She landed on her feet and you could hear her sword hit the daggers at her waist. Her blue eyes looked like the ocean if you starred at them, but stare too long, she can hypotize you._**

**_Kenji blinked and rubbed his eyes. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "You didn't answer my question."_**

**_The girl laughed. "My name is Eli Ki. I come from a small village in the mountains."_**

**_Around her neck dangled a red crystal._**

**_"What's your name?" she asked._**

**_He tried to speak but nothing came out._**

**_She raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "What? Never see a girl from the mountains before?"_**

**_He swallowed hard and shook his head._**

**_"Then I suppose you would be interested in a duel then, huh?" she grinned evily at him and was looking him in the corner of her eye._**

**_It was very clear she was teasing him and pulling all the right strings. Eli seemed to be the type of girl who could end and start a fight._**

**_"But," she shrugged and began walking off. "I'll understand if you're worried you'll lose to a girl."_**

**_"No way!" he shouted._**

**_"Oh, so you can talk?" she turned to him in a fighting stance. "How about then, boy? Shall we duel?"_**

**_"Yes," he drew out his rifle and aimed carefully._**

**_She chuckled. "I love it when my opponent wants to strike first. Yah!" she jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest._**

**_He shot the rifle hitting her left arm._**

**_Her eyes widen. "What? No one's ever hit me before?"_**

**_"Then I guess you've never went against someone with a gun before." He wiped blood off his mouth as his chest labored in pain._**

**_Ignoring her wound, Eli drew out her sword and ran at him with great speed._**

**_"Kenji!" it was Taya._**

**_She ran out of the brush with her large sword that was too heavy for her. She blocked Eli's attack pushing her back._**

**_"Aww," Eli cooed. "Ain't this cute. He needs his girlfriend to help."_**

**_"She's not my girlfriend! She's my sister!"_**

**_"Well, that makes it even more fun."_**

**_Taya handed Kenji the sword. "It is stronger than hers. I must return to Grandpa." and she left._**

**_Kenji lifted the heavy sword and looked around for Eli. But she was no where._**

**_A dark shadow hovered over him and he turned. Eli was coming down with her sword ready. He blocked her sword and held on as his feet slid on the dirt. Sweat ran down the side of his face and he narrowed his eyes._**

**_"I will not lose to a girl," he grunted slashing her back into a tree._**

**_She slammed against the tree hard. Blood dripped down her shirt and legs as she stood up. "I will returned and I will defeat you." she began walking away when he grabbed her arm._**

**_She shook him off._**

**_"You shouldn't go out there wounded." he said._**

**_"I don't need your pity," she put her eyes in shadow and began walking away. "I don't need anyone's pity."_**

**_Little did Eli and Kenji was that a foul demon called Gatenmaru could smell Eli's blood and he knew it was time to hunt his weak and wounded prey. He followed Eli closely not losing her scent._**

**_Eli sat at the base of a tree and panted. "Just...a....little...rest," she closed her eyes regaining her regular breathing._**

**_Gatenmaru knew this was the time to make his move._**

**_Eli's hand slipped off her stomach onto the ground, indicating she was in a deep sleep to recover from her wounds. He moved in for the kill when Kenji shot him with his rifle._**

**_"Get away from her," he growled at the demon._**

**_Kenji hated all demons, except for foxes and wolves. He raised his rifle and aimed at Gatenmaru's forehead. "Prepare to die."_**

**_Gatenmaru laughed. "Foolish boy. You could never defeat me."_**

**_"Try me." he shot hitting the demon between the eyes. It fell dead to the ground._**

**_He jumped over a rock and ran over to Eli. He felt her pulse; it had a strong beat. She's recovering, he thought as he picked her up. Taya can wrap her wound. He ran back to his village holding Eli._**

**_Her eyes opened at little and she looked up at him weakly. "You still never told me your name."_**

**_"Kenji. Kenji Kito." he said as he ran on. "Hold on tight. I'm not stopping."_**

**_She gripped his jacket and closed her eyes again._**

**_He looked at her peaceful face and felt blood on his hands. Her wounds were getting worse. He had to hurry to the village. His face became serious as he ran. He arrived at his village and ran to his hut, which was on the hill. When he got there, Taya ran up to him._**

**_"Geez," she said looking at Eli. "How'd you do that to her?"_**

**_"With that sword of yours. Can you wrap her wounds?"_**

**_"Yeah, take her to my room I'll be there in a minute."_**

**_He did and left when Taya came up. He sat in his grandfather's room as he waited._**

**_He spoke softly, "Kenji."_**

**_"Yes grandfather?"_**

**_"There will be something terrible to happen. A great evil sorcerer called, Kutrama, will try to destroy the human race to have the world ruled by demons."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"The girl you brought what is her name?"_**

**_"Eli Ki."_**

**_"Ah, she is one reason why."_**

**_"How?"_**

**_"She was once a great sorceress before Kutrama turn her into a mortal. She took his power crystals and scattered them across this land. She kept only one for herself."_**

**_The red stone around her neck!_**

**_"If Kutrama should find them all," he continued. "He will destroy us all except demons. Kenji, you must find every crystal before he does and destroy them in the fire pit of Mount Moon."_**

**_"Is that all I have to do? But what about you and Taya?"_**

**_"I will be fine. And Taya will go with you on your journey. There on the shelf are two swords. Bring them here."_**

**_He did as he was told. One sword was as long as Eli's hair (down to behind her knees) and had a flaming designed engraved on it. The other was a bit smaller and lighter. It had two blue stripes going down the middle. He laid the swords beside his grandfather and sat back down._**

**_"The flaming one," Grandfather said. "Is yours. It is a most powerful sword. It will transform and give you all the abilities of a fire apparrition. When transformed, a firery flames will engulf the sword for a better attack. The smaller one is Taya's. It will not transform, however, it will give her powers and speed of a ice apparrition."_**

**_"So I am fire and she's ice?"_**

**_"Correct."_**

**_"Cool."_**

**_"And wear this," he strapped a silver bracelet with five holes engraved inside. "Each hole will hold the five crystals. When you find them all, place them in the correct holes; Blue is water, red is fire, black is darkness, white is power and silver is ice."_**

**_"Right." he stood up picking up the swords and headed towards the door._**

**_"Oh, and Kenji?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"Do your best."_**

**_"I'll try Grandfather. I'll try."_**

**_Kenji went into Taya's room and saw that Eli was feeling much better. He explained to her how he knew what had happened and his quest. Taya loved her new sword and ran to thank Grandfather._**

**_Eli stood up and picked up her sword and daggers. She looked out the window at the far away Mount Moon and narrowed her eyes at the dark cloud the circled it._**

**_"Eli?" Kenji touched her shoulder._**

**_'What?"_**

**_"What happened that day when Kutrama turned you mortal?"_**

**_She sighed. "It started not to long ago probably when you were just 5, I was 25 if I were human. I was engaged to Kutrama. He wanted to destroy the human race, but I stopped his plan. I refused to marry him and thats when he turned me human, well, back to 5 except mortal. Before this happened I had defeate him in a battle. This made him even more furious. And I guess," she sighed again. "After all these years he wants his revenage."_**

**_He studied her face and felt her skin tighten. Eli was now his friend and he had to protect her and the rest of the world. He strapped on his sword as well as his rifle. He pistol was still in its case on his ankle._**

**_"Don't worry," he said. "You're my friend and I will help you. As well as protect my family and the human race."_**

**_She looked up at him and saw determination in his brown eyes. She sighed. "Ha, you are one deternmined boy. But you have to admit you're pretty brave to go on a quest as dangerous as this."_**

**_"Ah, I ain't afraid of nothing." he punched at the air._**

**_"I'm sure you're not," she left the room to go outside with Taya so they could begin._**

**_"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he whined running after her._**

**_She laughed._**

**_They stood and starred out at their long journey as it begins. Eli, the fighter sorceress, Taya, the Ice Apparrition, and Kenji, warrior and Fire apparrition. They go the long journey together._**

**_And so the Journey Begins_**

**_Eli was climbing the trees when Kenji came by and pulled her leg. This made her slip and fall out. She gritted her teeth and clutched her fists._**

**_"Kenji..." she said between clenched teeth._**

**_He smiled inoocently at her and started running away._**

**_She chased after him into a large field with tall grass. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground._**

**_"All right," he panted. "You win. Get off me."_**

**_She rolled off him and laid in the grass looking up at the bright blue sky. Her bangs blew in the light breeze and she sat up on her elbows._**

**_"What's the matter?" he asked sitting up and brushing his jacket off._**

**_"Nothing. I've just never seen this valley before."_**

**_"This is the Valley of Dreams. This is where people come to express their dreams."_**

**_She looked at the trees swiftly and stood up drawing out her dagger. She waved for him to take out his pistol. He did and watched how she crept towards the forest. There was a fight going on. Soon Eli pinned a girl about 17 to the ground. She had short purple hair with bright red eyes. Her jeans were slightly torn and so was the hem of her shirt._**

**_"Who are you?" Kenji asked pointing the gun down at her. Usually he'd never threaten to kill a girl, but he is taking no chances._**

**_"Sarah Moon," the girl replied struggling against Eli's strong grip. "There was a rumor about two warriors in search of the powerful crystals. I aim to fight them."_**

**_"Well, you got your wish," Eli said pushing on her arm._**

**_Sarah yelped/_**

**_"You just lost."_**

**_"Not yet I didn't," she kicked her off._**

**_She landed on her feet and grabbed her sword. She narrowed her eyes giving an evil grin. "This will so much fun."_**

**_"Shessh for a sorceress now human you don't retreat from a fight do you?" he groaned putting his hand to his head._**

**_"You're just now figuring that out?" She ran at Sarah and their swords met. "Since I was turned mortal and into a 5 year old I had to learn to protect myself. Yah!" she pushed Sarah off and jumped back. "After I had destroyed my first demon, I loved fighting."_**

**_Sarah narrowed her eyes and slashed out._**

**_Eli got the blade when it was two inches away from her face._**

**_Kenji fell backwards laughing. "You should see your face. You went cross-eyed when the sword came that close."_**

**_"Well, you would've too."_**

**_"Would not."_**

**_"Would too."_**

**_"Not."_**

**_"Too."_**

**_"Are you children done?" Sarah asked preparing for another attack._**

**_Eli prepared herself when Sarah's sword came down hard on hers. She grunted but held her ground._**

**_Kenji drew his sword and watched it transform. He slashed at Sarah and she back away from Eli. He stood beside Eli._**

**_"Need some help," he was teasing her._**

**_"Would you shut up?!"_**

**_He chuckled and looked at Sarah. He and Eli ran at her and pinned her to the ground. Eli's sword had given her a wound on her left arm._**

**_Sarah groaned. "Fine you win. And ELi?"_**

**_"Huh? How'd you know my name?"_**

**_"Because I was your friend before you left the village!"_**

**_"Sarah, sarah, sarah," she thought for a moment. "Oh Dragon Girl!"_**

**_Kenji and Sarah fell over by her surprised face._**

**_After they had explained everything to Sarah and Taya had come back from the lake. It was time to go._**

**_"Hey, can I travel with you guess?"_**

**_"No," Kenji said._**

**_"Sure." Eli said elbowing Kenji in the side._**

**_"Ow what did I do?"_**

**_The girls laughed and all of them began walking into the forest with a new capanion at their sides. They walked on for a few hours without any sight of demons. Soon after night fell, they came upon a clearing where they could make camp. Eli and Taya laid out the blankets as Sarah sharpened a stick with one of Eli's daggers. Kenji had left to go and gather firewood._**

**_A few minutes pasted and only Eli noticed._**

**_"Hey, Taya," she said. "Shouldn't we go find Kenji? I mean he's been gone for a long time."_**

**_"No, he'll be fine," she looked at her. "You have a crush on him."_**

**_Eli looked away. "Do not."_**

**_"Then why'd you look away?"_**

**_She muttered something and left. "I'm going to find him."_**

**_Kenji was still looking for wood, even though he was surrounded by a million trees. He found a few twigs when he heard russing behind him. He turned sharply when Eli jumped out at him._**

**_"Yaah!" he shrieked scattering twigs everywhere. "Don't pop out at me like that! You scared the life outta me!"_**

**_She giggled and helped him pick up the sticks. When they got too close to one another, their heads collided._**

**_"Ow!" they both shouted._**

**_(Here's a hint. If they were in a movie imagined a huge bump on both their heads heh heh)_**

**_They returned to the camp frowning with pain in their thick heads. Eli started the fire since Kenji almost caught himself on fire. He was still patting small patches on his jacket._**

**_"That's why you never look away when starting a fire," Taya said putting water on a red part of his skin._**

**_"Shut up," he murmured._**

**_Eli sat against a tree and pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them. A small black fox jumped out of the tree landing on Eli's head. She looked up at it and smiled._**

**_"Aww," she giggled picking it up. "How cute." she rubbed its nose with hers._**

**_"Did she always react this way to small animals?" Kenji asked Sarah._**

**_"Yeah, she was always fond of them." She replied. "She had a pet fox when she was still a sorceress, but..."_**

**_"But what?"_**

**_"Kutrama killed it when he turned her mortal."_**

**_"Why that no good son of a...." he clenched his fists. He loved small animals and would never hurt them. WHat kind of cruel man would kill an innocent ceature? That belonged to a girl like Eli anyway?_**

**_Eli was hugging the fox as it made a noise saying, "I'm happy."_**

**_"I think I'll call you Moonbeam," she tapped its nose._**

**_Kenji watched how she showed great affection to the fox. That's probably how much she loved she other fox, he thought._**

**_They all curled up in their blankets as the full moon came into the sky. The air was clear and pure and the breeze was light. Eli slept with the fox curled under her arm as Taya slept on one side of her and Kenji slept four inches on the other side. Sarah decided she'd rather sleep in the tree instead of the ground._**

**_Kenji stirred and accidently kicked Eli._**

**_"Ow," she opened her eyes and kicked him back._**

**_"Ow what was that for?" he groaned._**

**_"You kicked me."_**

**_"No I didn't."_**

**_"What ever." she rolled over on her side and fell back asleep._**

**_Kenji looked up at the clear night sky and saw a falling star. He closed his eyes and made a wish. I wish I can protect my family and friends._**

**_Meanwhile on Mount Moon, The Dark Sorcerer Kutrama was watching them through his magical pool of water. He watched how Eli stirred in her sleep and hugged the fox closer._**

**_He grinned to himself. "Now is my chance to kill them all as they slumber."_**

**_He turned to his hoard of demons and flashed out his hands. "Go now my minons," he hissed. "Kill them all. Eli, Sarah, Taya, the fox and definitly the boy."_**

**_The demons left with great speed heading towards the group they were commanded to kill._**

**_Everyone opened their eyes when the wind began blowing harder. The small fox jumped out of Eli's arms and transformed to a bigger size so all of them except Kenji, who can run pretty fast, could sit on its back. Eli jumped on and drew out her sword as Moonbeam rose in the air, high enough so she could see the hoard off demons coming. She flashed a signal down to Kenji telling him to prepare for danger._**

**_Kenji nodded to Taya and Sarah as they all drew out their weapons. Taya and Sarah with their swords and Kenji with his pistol._**

**_The demons had chased Eli and Moonbeam out of the sky to the ground. Eli slashed at demons and tried not to let them near Taya who was having trouble._**

**_"Stay behind me," she told her._**

**_She nodded and stayed between Kenji and Eli._**

**_Eli's sword was knocked out of her hand and landed five feet away from her. She and the rest of the group were panting from exhaustion. Kenji handed her his rifle._**

**_"It'll work with long distances," he smiled and went back to shooting demons between the eyes._**

**_She raised the rifle and began shooting. WIthin an hour every demon except two who escaped were killed. With wounds the size of rocks, Eli sat at the base of a tree. Then she realized Moonbeam had run off._**

**_"Moon-- ah!" she tried to run but the wounds in her legs were too deep. I have to find her, she told herself as she limped into the forest._**

**_Kutrama watched how Eli limped on her own into the forest._**

**_"That's it my wounded prey," he said to the pool of water. "Come off on your own. Without anyone or anything to protect you." he laughed._**

**_He left his chamber down the stone stair way into his dragon chamber. He climbed onto his loyal dragon, Sapphira, a mytical blue dragon, and left his castle on Mount Moon, heading towards Eli._**

**_Kenji sat by the fire after he had checked that his sister was all right. He had not realized yet that Eli was gone. He starred into the fire when a vision danced in the flames. It was Eli smiling, then it quickly changed. She was laying on Moonbeam's back unconsicous._**

**_He shook his head and the vision changed again. This time Kutrama had Eli thrown over his shoulder and he stood at the top of a cliff about the fire pit in Mount Moon. The fire danced in Kenji's eyes and he looked at the tree Eli used to be sitting at; she was gone._**

**_He jumped to his feet, grabbed his rifle and sword running off without saying a word to Sarah and Taya. He pushed his way through trees searching for Eli when he heard the sound of powerful wings above him. He looked up and Sapphira. He saw Kutrama sitting on her back and narrowed his eyes._**

**_Eli found Moonbeam hiding under a tree. She reached under and pulled the fox out. It licked her bloody cheek and transformed so she could get on. She climbed on, laying her head on its neck. Her eyes became heavy and they almost closed when she heard Kenji yelling for her._**

**_"Kenji?" she sat up and yelled. "Kenji!!"_**

**_He ran out of the bushes over to her and touched her arm, but shyly pulled it away. He sighed. "You all right?"_**

**_She nodded. "Get on."_**

**_He climbed on behind her and gave her the rifle. "It'll be of some use to you."_**

**_"Thanks." She strapped it on and told Moonbeam to go. The fox slowly walked on._**

**_He had forgotten to tell Eli that Kutrama was up in the sky, the only thing he thought about was that she was all right._**

**_The powerful wings reached his ears again and yelled, "Run!"_**

**_Moonbeam took off faster than you could ever imagine, but the massive dragon was still at their tail._**

**_Kenji turned and shot it in its left eye. It yelped and turned its head. He shot again but missed Kutrama by an inch. It barely tore a piece of his cloak. He could see that this boy had skill with weapons espically guns. He turned Sapphira away after throwing two daggers at them._**

**_Kenji caught one, but the other went into Eli's left arm._**

**_She screamed and almost fell over if he hadn't caught her._**

**_"Eli!" he held her up trying to keep her eyes open._**

**_Her eyes drooped and she gripped his jacket weakly as her hand slipped._**

**_He shook her but her eyes only opened half-way before closeing again. He realized she had not fought creatures that were stronger than herself when she was human and she was not used to things like this. Moonbeam came to the camp and Taya was asleep and Sarah was too. Kenji laid Eli on her blanket, pulling the dagger out of her arm. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and tore off a piece of his shirt wrapping it around her wound. After that she had fallen asleep, and he covered her up crawling into his own blanket._**

**_He sighed. "It's been a long night." his eyes drooped and soon he was asleep as well._**

**_Kutrama paced back and forth in his chamber trying to think of Kenji's weaknesses. With frustration he slammed his hands on the desk and growled._**

**_"That boy has to have some weaknesses!" he hissed._**

**_The chamber door swung open and his youngest servant, Mariti, came inside. "My Lord," she said in her usual soft voice. "Sapphira will not be recovering from the wound to her eye. She will be partialy blind."_**

**_"Dammit!!" he yelled making her flinch. "I'll never find that boy's weakness."_**

**_"My lord?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I may know of one weakness he may have."_**

**_He turned to her and gripped her shoulders. "What is it?"_**

**_"He travels with three girls correct?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Which is he more protective of? If you know, that is his weak spot. If you capture the girl and hold her prisoner, he will not help but come to save her. And if you threaten to kill her, he will obey you."_**

**_"Very good. Now leave me."_**

**_She nodded and left._**

**_He hovered over the magic pool and watched as the four tossed and turned. He studied them and saw Eli's arm. Wrapped around it was a piece of Kenji's white shirt._**

**_"So," he chuckled. "It is Eli he cares most for."_**

**_With the flare of his cloak he left to capture the human sorceress._**

**_Kutrama made his way calmly through the forest, quietly as well. He pushed aside brush when he came upon their camp site. He quitely walked over to Eli and covered her mouth as she awoke with a jerk. She struggled but couldn't break free. Her eyes glowed with a firery flame as she kicked him hard in the stomach._**

**_He flung back and hissed at her._**

**_For some reason all of this didn't wake the others. They all slept soundly as if they were at home in their beds._**

**_Eli knew she had to protect Kenji, because Kutrama would have certainly try to kill him as he slept. With her eyes burning, she stood of the sleeping Kenji with he sword raised._**

**_Kutrama laughed. "Pathetic," he said. "After all these years of mortality you still think you could defeat me."_**

**_The crystal around her neck glowed as well as her body. She didn't know what was happening but Kutrama did. He starred with a shocked face as she floated a few feet in the air and her form changed. Her long black hair turned silver and went to her waist. Her eyes went from green to baby blue and she gained her sharp fang-like teeth and very sharp nails. Her tarted jeans stayed the same as well as her torn up tank top. She stopped glowing but still hovered in the air._**

**_Kutrama backed away. "N-n-no. How could you regain you powers?"_**

**_"The crystal," even her voice to sound more evil. She raised a clawed hand as it glowed in fire. She threw the flame at him and his sorcerer's robe caught fire._**

**_He shrieked and patted out disappearing._**

**_She returned human and fell to her knees. She hadn't realized she was still beside Kenji who slept peacefully. She lay beside him and fell asleep._**

**_Kenji awoke the next morning to find himself sleeping beside Eli. He jolted upright without making a sound. He looked at her peaceful face and gently stroked her cheek. She shifted so her was laying on her back and he starred longingly at her rosey lips. His eyes began to close and he leaned closer to her. Their lips almost touched when a loud screech came into the air. He sharply turned away blushing when Eli's eyes opened._**

**_Taya and Sarah awoke as well and readied their weapons. They all stood in a circle. Kenji's arm was touching Eli's which made him blush more. Eli starred at him with a confused look when a large bird called a corpse crow came down and grabbed her by her shoulders with its powerful claws._**

**_"Eli!!" Kenji yelled running underneath the bird trying to gget his rifle ready. He aimed at the crow's neck but missed and scrapped Eli's shoulder._**

**_"Hey!" she screamed. "Whos side are you on anyway?!"_**

**_"Sorry!" he aimed again and shot it in the heart._**

**_It realsed Eli and she began falling. He ran and caught her in his arms. She blushed looking away from him._**

**_He chuckled and sat her on her feet._**

**_She turned away from him and placed her shaking hands on her hot cheeks._**

**_He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood next and to her gave her one of his cute, tender smiles. Her cheeks rose even more._**

**_They walked back to Taya and Sarah. Sarah ran up to Eli and asked, "Are you all right?"_**

**_SHe nodded._**

**_"I wonder why that corpse crow was after you," Taya said._**

**_"I think it was because of Kutrama," she said gravely._**

**_"Why?" Kenji asked._**

**_"Well, last night he came and tried to kidnap me."_**

**_He growled._**

**_"But," she continued. "I managed to scare him off, though, I don't know how exactly. The crystal started glowing and for a few minutes I went back into my sorceress form."_**

**_Kenji placed his hand under his chin and thought for a moment._**

**_Taya and Eli snickered and giggled._**

**_"What?" he asked._**

**_"Oh nothing," Eli said looking away giggling._**

**_He looked at his hand and then placed it on a tree branch. He broke it off and poked Eli with it. He laughed when she tried to take it from him._**

**_She wasn't mad though she was laughing too. She grabbed one end and he yanked it hard pulling her into him. He was taller than she was so she had to look up. She blushed and tried to pull away but he had a grip on her hands and he wouldn't let go. He chuckled and let her go._**

**_She stumbled backwards and laughed._**

**_He laughed with her as Sarah and Taya starred oddly at them._**

**_"Oookay," Taya said. "Could those two act anymore like children?"  
"I don't think that's it, Taya." Sarah explained. "Don't you see that sparkle in their eyes when they see one another?"_**

**_"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"_**

**_"You've never had a boyfriend have you?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_She sighed. "They are, well, in love, I guess."_**

**_"Oh." she giggled and looked at her brother._**

**_Kenji helped Eli up and smiled into her green eyes. She saw the sparkle in his eyes and blushed looking away._**

**_The wind shifted an began to blow harder. Taya and Sarah ran into the shelter of the trees as Kenji and Eli readied their weapons._**

**_"What's going on?" Kenji asked._**

**_"How am I suppose to know?"_**

**_"I wasn't asking you!"_**

**_"Who were you asking then? That patch of mud?"_**

**_"Grrr..."_**

**_"FOr someone who's in love they sure don't act like it," Taya said._**

**_"Well," Sarah said. "They're gonna try and see if it'll work out in secret."_**

**_Kenji looked around and couldn't see anything in the sky. Eli was doing the same._**

**_A black mist came into their view. A boy about Taya's age walked out of the mist. He wore a sorcerer's cloak and his black hair was shaggy. His brown eyes were dull and he collasped to the ground with a loud thud._**

**_Eli and Kenji ran over to him and turned the boy over. He was already dead, but Eli recognized him. He was her young apprentice she had so long ago. He clutched something in his hand. She slowly unfolded his hand and gasped. It was the blue and black crystals. He must have found them and Kutrama killed him._**

**_Kenji picked up the crystals and placed them in the two holes on the braclet, which he now gave to Eli. She had taken off her red crystal and placed it in the hole. She wrapped her eyes and he touched her shoulder._**

**_"You okay?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"What was his name?"_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"This boy."_**

**_"Oh, Kai. He was my a apprentice long ago. I treated him like my son."_**

**_Kenji looked at the boy than at Eli. They almost looked alike._**

**_"There's something you're not telling me, Eli," he turned her to face him. "Who is this boy?"  
She didn't want to look at him, she was afraid to tell him that Kai was her brother._**

**_He gripped her shoulders and made her look at him. "Tell me Eli. You know you can tell me anything, so please. Tell me."_**

**_Her eyes began to water and her lip trembled. "He.... was my brother," she coked buring her face in her hands._**

**_He loosened his grip and starred at her for a while imagining she was Taya if he had died. He hugged her and stroked her hair._**

**_"It's okay, Eli," he said. "It's okay."_**

**_It wasn't okay. Kutrama had killed her baby brother and soon he'll go after her older sister, Sasami. Sasami was stronger than her but that didn't matter; Kutrama would find her weaknesses, her boyfriend Tai, and kill them both._**

**_Kutrama chuckled as he watched Kenji and Eli in the magic pool. Now was his chance to make his move. He picked up his large blade sword and attached it to his cloak. He left his chamber and went to the dragon chamber. His new dragon Kiryu was much larger and faster than Sapphira who was given to Matiri. Kiryu growled and jumped on his hine legs. Kutrama patted the massive dragon climbing on its back._**

**_Kiryu flew faster than a cheetah out of the chamber towards Eli and the others._**

**_After Eli had calmed down about the loss of her brother, the group of warriors continued their journey. They already had three of the crystals and there were two left. One in the Valley of Mystic Energy and one in the Mountains of Betrayal. Eli walked at the back of the group. Kenji fell behind so he could walk with her. He held her hand and felt her wrap her fingers around his. Though was looking away, he knew she was smiling._**

**_Their pace sped up when they were falling far behind. The crystals in the braclet began to glowed in a beautiful glow as the sun glimmered on them. Eli looked at Kenji._**

**_He looked at the bracelet than her. Her felt her fingers tighten on his hand as she called up to Taya and Sarah, "Hey guys, let's take a break near the large lake over there."_**

**_They nodded and ran over. Kenji and ELi took their time walking over to the water. Eli took off her t-shirt showing a black tanktop underneath. She dove into the water and swished her hair when she came up. She swam to the edge as Kenji only dipped his sore feet in the water. She grinned evily._**

**_"What are you thinking?" he slowly began to get out of the water._**

**_She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him into the water._**

**_He held his ground and was hardly moved._**

**_Taya and Sarah began to help._**

**_"Hey hey!" he yelled. "No fair! Ah!" he fell into the water with big splash._**

**_He came up and all the girls were giggling. He walked to the shallow part of the water and took off his shirt. Eli blinked a few times and dived under water._**

**_He turned around. Taya and Sarah got out to tan in the bright sun. Kenji swam afloat in the water and Eli tickled him from under water. He laughed and looked around for her._**

**_She came up for air behind him and was facing a different way._**

**_He grinned and dunked her under the water._**

**_Kutrama watched them from the sky playing their childish games. He decided to wait until the group found the last two crystals and then capture Eli and the crystals. He and Kiryu headed towards the Mountains to await the so called brave warriors._**

**_As the sun began to set, the group continued their journey. Taya rode on Moonbeams back so she could nap. Sarah rode on the fox too just so she couldn't walk. Eli was using her dagger to carve a piece of wood into a fake wand for Taya. Kenji watched her and ran into a tree._**

**_She laughed and almost lost her balance. She giggled when he growled at her._**

**_"Let's see how you feel when you run into a tree," he said pushing her._**

**_"Ow!" she said when she hit the tree. "Grrrr...."_**

**_"ANd now time to run!" he took off and tried to hide in the shadows._**

**_"C'mon," she said. "Are we out here to screw around or look for the crystals?"_**

**_He grinned._**

**_"Oh shut up."_**

**_He laughed._**

**_Kutrama was annoyed by their childish games. So, to distract them from Eli, he sent a hoard of demons out to attack them._**

**_"Destroy all of them except the one with silver hair," he instructed the demons._**

**_The demons did what they were told without hestitation. They hovered in the air over the wadering travelers for a long period of time until they stopped. As the humans below began setting up camp, the demons dove downward._**

**_Eli felt uneasy and she straightened herself while laying out her sleeping bag._**

**_"What is it?" Kenji asked in a harsh whisper._**

**_"I don't know," she drew out her sword and spun around quickly slashing a charging demon._**

**_With a shriek of horror, it retreated back to the castle._**

**_By the hundreds more and more demons came at them. Kenji shot as many as he could with his rifle as the others used the weapons they had. The battle seemed to go on for hours until a demon swooped down and snatched Eli with its claws._**

**_"Kenji!" she screamed._**

**_He spun and shot the rifle....._**


End file.
